


Stanley Uris, 1976 - 2016

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: get sad, grab yo tissues, its just the funeral from endgame, listen to the real hero from endgame for peak sadness, stan deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: The funeral Stan never got





	Stanley Uris, 1976 - 2016

**Author's Note:**

> suffer

Bill thought it would be raining. Stan liked the rain, but instead it was a bright sunny day. It always rained in movies. But never in real life. 

He was staring out the window, looking over the small town where Stan had lived. He could see what used to be Stan’s house. Now it was only Patty’s.

“Are you okay?” Audra asked, wrapping her arms around Bill comfortingly. 

Bill didn’t respond. He didn’t know how. Today was the day he said goodbye to his best friend. The best friend he had forgotten about for so many years and never got to meet again. Bill couldn’t even remember the last time he had spoken to Stan. But Patty had told him Stan loved his books. There was a stack on Stan’s bedside table she said. He was sitting on the couch reading one, right before he was interrupted by a phone call. 

The morning went by in a haze. Bill didn’t remember eating or getting his car to drive to the cemetery. 

It was a small service. Just Patty, what was left of the losers club, and Audra. They each said a few words about Stan. When it was Bill’s turn, he walked up to the front of the group and spoke: 

“Stanley Uris was my best friend. He was rational and smart and sometimes he could be a bit of a stick in the mud, but he only had our best intentions at heart. He was kind and gentle and I’ve never met anyone like him. He was really ...r-really a one of a kind person. I’ll never forget him.” 

More of the losers stepped up to say their best memories of Stan, but Bill blurred it out. All he could look at was the gravestone. 

  
  


_ Stanley Uris _

_ 1976 - 2016 _

_ An Angel  _

Bill hadn’t even realized the service was over until he felt Richie lingering behind him, everyone else gone. 

“He truly was special, eh?” Richie asked, a sad smile painted across his face. 

“Yeah. I just wish there was a way we could tell him that everything turned out okay. That we did it. We won.” 

“He knows.” Richie looked off into the distance, a trance entrapping him in the horizon. “They both do.” 

Bill looked down to the ground. Eddie and Stan. The fallen. 

Richie smiled. “I wish we had a time machine. So we could go back to ‘89 and they ourselves that everyone would turn out okay. That way maybe they could still be with us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley


End file.
